Embers
by shadowtributes
Summary: It's 10 years after the war and Katniss and Peeta are leading busy lives. But after the 10 year victory party, Katniss comes to realise what Peeta is longing for...a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
I woke up early to start preparing for today. Peeta was at the bakery he had built a couple of years ago down the road. I was confused about where to start.

Plutarch Heavensbee and President Paylor had knocked on Peeta and my door a couple of months ago and asked us if we would like to hold the 10 year victory party. Peeta gladly accepted but I was unsure... Yes, it had been 10 years since the war, but did I want to bring those memory's back? No. But, as the biggest house in district 12, we didn't really have a choice. I was so, so nervous. I hadn't seen Gale since the war, and when I thought of seeing him again, I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Would he be married? Would he be happy to see me? I had tried to put those thoughts out of my mind for months but they had kept coming back. I eventually gave in and thought about Gale 24/7.

Our house was big, but not a mansion. It was very large compared to the houses of 12, and we had a large living room, which the kitchen branched off. We lived in Peetas house now, and mine was now lived in by a family from District 5; Foxfaces family.

After the war, people were allowed to move around. We had freedom. You could go on holidays in different districts, or move if you liked, but no one really did. District 12 was in serious need of a population, so the Government payed to have family's from other districts move to 12. New houses were built, people moved into the Victors Village, and our population was back to 10,000 again.

When a whole family of readheads moved into my old Victors Village house, I immediately looked at them and froze. They looked all to much like Foxface. A woman about my mothers age came and shook my hand and tried to give me a friendly smile. "Hello Katniss. I'm Mariah. My daughter Finch was in the Hunger Games with you." I didn't understand until I knew she meant Foxface. I finally knew her real name.

I went to the store and bought a whole bunch of fruit. Grapes, watermelon, durian, apples, strawberries. I arranged them on a plate and put them in the refrigerator. Then, I decorated with some of the silly banners Plutarch had left.

I mopped the floors, vacuumed, put our precious vases and ceramics up in our bedroom. I took a long, cool shower and put on a summer dress, a pale orange one that peeta would like. Then I put some green sandals on and left for the bakery.

I sat down and observed some beautifully crafted cookies. Peeta came out covered in flour. I ran over and kissed him. "You look beautiful" he said. "Thankyou." I giggled. "Have you finished with the house?" he asked me. "Yes, it looks Stunning" I joked. "I'm sure it does" he said as he took my hand and locked up the bakery for the afternoon.

Reviews! I'll post the next chapter soon, it's my first post but Jim not busy so I should update soon! Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

We were both at home when the first knock on the door came. I was still in my summer dress and peeta was in the shower! What if it was Gale? I wasn't ready. I opened the door nervously. I relaxed. It was Haymitch. "Got any liquor?" He said. "Haymitch, there'll be liquor at the party-" "I don't wanna hear it sweetheart" he said, opening a bottle of strong white wine. Peeta came down the stairs in a robe. "What's he doing here?" He said to me. "Umm...I'm not sure" I replied. "Just thought I'd come a little early. See how the house is looking." Haymitch said. "And?" I said to him. His eyes scanned the room. "It's passable." He said

I sighed and went upstairs with Peeta. "Lets get dressed" I say. I walk into my walk-in wardrobe and pick a nice purple dress which gathers at the waist and flows to mid calf. Peeta comes out in a black suit. "Beautiful" he says, and pulls me to him and gives me a long, lingering kiss. Then he pulls me onto the bed and kisses me harder. I giggle "Peeta, not now! Haymitch is here!" I giggle some more. "Well, lets do something about that!" He says.  
I haven't giggled this much in one day ever.

He scoops me up in his arms and walks down the stairs. "Hey Haymitch, bug off" Peeta says, but lightly. Haymitch chuckles. "Party starts soon. You guys shouldn't be messing around. Show me how you look." Peeta puts me down and I walk over to Haymitch. He eyes me and gives me an approving nod. I pull the fruit out of the fridge and lay it on the bench. I find the tiny musical chip Beetee gave me and put it on. Music starts playing and Peeta comes back with a whole box of pastries. "Katniss, could you go upstairs and get the other box" he asks me. "But be very careful!" he adds. I run up and grab a foam box. When I return, the bench is covered in cakes, cookies, quiches, puffs, everything. "Smells delicious" I say. He smiles. "What's in here?" I ask. He just smiles mischeviously. When he opens the box, I can't believe my eyes. It is stunning.

**sorry about the short chapter! Can you guess what's in the box? Kind of obvious. Reviews please! Thankyou for reading! xoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres my new chapter! ill try to post soon but im pretty busy, and school starts next week!**

**Chapter 3:**

****In the box is the most amazing cake ive ever see. It is more beautiful than Annie and Finnicks wedding cake, more beautiful than any cake in the Capitol. Not too large, but not small either. Its a pice of art. I am lost for words.

Peeta lays the cake on a plate just when the doorbell rings. I rush over and open the door. Its Annie, her son, Fin, and my mother. They must have caught the first train from District 4. I embrace my mother, and kiss Annies cheek.

"Wow, Finn has grown so much since i last saw him!" I exlaim.

"Yes, hes 10 years old now. He just looks so much like Finnick," Annie says sadly. Finn gives me a smile.

"Yes, i miss your dad very much," I say to him. "Come inside."

Soon more guests start to arrive. People chat casually while drinking Capitol Beverages. Johanna, Beetee, and so many strangers come to talk to me. Johanna is 3 months pregnant with her husband, Nash.

"Why did you want to have a baby so soon?" I ask her.

"Soon? Its been 10 years Katniss. The country is as safe as its gonna get. We thought about it a while, and thought, oh, who cares? You only live once. And Nash wanted one. So, we decided to. Ive never been happier. I finally have a family,"

"I never want to have kids," i mutter.

"What about Peeta? Does he want to?" she says, picking up another wine. I stay silent. Peeta _does _want a baby. I sometimes think about it myself. But I could never risk bringing a child into this world. What if the games came back? What if Peeta left me? The list goes on.

I walk around in the crowd, getting drunk like the people around me. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice. I freeze, try to walk around silently, but he turns around.

"Hey Catnip," he says.

But im speechless. i just stare at him. My limbs feel frozen, but i quickly regain my bearings. "Hey Gale" i say then run up the stairs into my room, before i do something stupid, like cry.

The party is loud from up here, but i bury myself under the covers. I feel a hand touch my back, and my first thought is Gale, but its just Peeta.

"What are you doing up here?" he asks kindly. I launch myself into his arms and start crying. "I say Gale," i cry into his shoulder. "I dont know what to do"

He picks me up and says "Come back down. Itll be alright," "I dont feels so good. Ive had to much to drink." He lays me down on the bed. "Stay with me" i tell him.

"Always" he replies and I black out.

**Peeta P.O.V**

The rest of the night is nice. I talk to people, Paylor, Plutarch, Effie and my Prep team. Eventually, by 2 in the morning, the crowd clears out. Gale comes up to me.

"Wheres Katniss?" he asks.

"Shes up in bed. Shes had to much to drink" i reply

"Oh," is all he manages to say. He turns to leave, But stops in the door.

"All the best, Peeta," he says, and is gone into the night.

**Sorry if theres any errors! im on my computer which has a really crappy keyboard! Sorry again! Hope you like the chapter, sorry if it was boring, ill try to make it more interesting. Any ideas for the next chapter? xoxo**


End file.
